I'm On My Way
by Haesal
Summary: It was alright. She need not fret of abandonment, for his presence on the bed beside her is more than enough proof to tell it's not a dream.   Hibari x Chrome :D   Based on Paramore's song, "The Only Exception".


_Yay, my first fanfic of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

_Starring my favorite pairing, Hibari x Chrome~_

_So this idea suddenly popped in my head while I was in the shower and poof! –came this._

_Enjoy reading guys! ^_^ Review please._

* * *

><p>"<em>When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry<em>

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it…"_

"Oka-san, why isn't Outou-san back yet?" an elfin female child no more than the age of 6 inquired softly as she mildly pulled on her mother's dress.

The middle-aged woman freed her apparel from her daughter's grip then gingerly strolled over to the extensive olden beryl hued window.

"Nagi…there are some things in this world that you have yet to know off…" she stingingly put, her mossy orbs misled unto the azure horizon.

"_And my momma swore that she would, _

_Never let herself forget…"_

The young girl simply angled her amethyst head low, recalling the acute tumult accenting her father's wine stained eyes on the day that he left.

Love

Such a controlling existence

And that's why; the petite child vowed to herself:

I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist.

But then, the moment arrived when she had encountered _him._

The man who had blessed her with another opportunity at life,

none other than…Rokudo Mukuro.

He had bailed her from the loathsome grim reapers and had proclaimed that he needed her aid.

"_But darling, you are the only exception."_

And that's where it all began to crumble; where her oath had slowly deteriorated.

She had offered herself to him and complied with his every whim.

"_You are the only exception."_

The notorious teen had bestowed upon her, a new life; redemption as it seems and had also presented her with something she had long scorned—_affection._

"_You are the only exception."_

How truly jubilant it is!

Such sensational thing has shown its face to her.

"_You are the only exception."_

Though despite of this, a lot of people are still dubious of the midnight haired illusionist. Quite a massive number of individuals that are heedful of Mukuro's nature hypothesize that she is merely a tool to him.

She on the latter, neglect these ideas and remain steadfast to her dear master.

"_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul _

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways, to make it alone_

…_or keep a straight face…" _

"Ken? Chikusa?" the enticing periwinkle tinted haired girl called as she treaded in their hideout.

_Silence_

"Ken? Chikusa?...Mukuro-sama?"

_And yet again, she was met with silence._

Sighing, she paced back into her quarters and assumed they must have gone out for a little while.

Upon accessing her territory, something quite uncanny was mirrored in her gleaming plum eye.

"Eh? How could I have not noticed a note there before?"

Lithe hands blandly unveiled the contents of the piece of paper.

"…Why?" That was all her voice could properly release upon absorbing what she had just read. Incoherent snivels bounced through out the area as she lamented somberly. Her alabaster legs then slumped unto the arctic ground.

"_And I've always like this,_

_Keeping a comfortable…distance…"_

The tiny piece of paper was barbarously crumpled by her bantam hand as more waterworks came.

"It's a-al-ri-r-right n-now i-sn't-i-t? I've a-alw-ways b-been al-l-lo-lone…I kn-know-h-h-how to-co-co-cope…" she securely bit her lower lip, trying to counter the unceasing whimpers.

"A-All o-of y-you…a-are t-t-the s-same…"

"_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_That I'm content, with loneliness." _

"Chrome" A mellow tone echoed in her ears.

"H-huh? C-Chikusa." she hoisted her head, baffled by the unexpected disruption. Her puffed up mauve coated eye scrutinized the vicinity but was only met with nothingness.

"C-Chikusa, are you the-"

"Oi, stupid woman."

"K-Ken?" her booted feet elevated, taking her ambling yet again around the base.

Still, it was evident that she was the only breathing human in the place.

"It must have just been all in my head…"

"Kufufu what are you saying, my dear Chrome?"

She _had _to hold her breathe.

Her lean form revolved as she gazed at all of them, eyeing her though for some unexplained reason, their eyes held a detached look.

"Chikusa! Ken! Mukuro-sama!" Chrome impetuously scurried to their location. But no matter how much she sped, the distance was still constant. No, in reality she was being kept farther away from them.

"Ch-Chikus-sa…K-Ken…M-Muk-kuro-s-sa—AHH!" The floor had suddenly demolished. Before getting a chance at meeting her maker, the young illusionist was able to clasp a remaining remnant of the solid surface, hindering herself from falling.

Her breathing was distorted and her humble body was teetering.

"Kufufufu."

"M-Mukuro-s-sama! P-Please help me!" her head reared as she exhibited her imploring expression to her master.

"Kufufu, didn't I already tell you Chrome? I _don__'__t _need you anymore, so leave." His sickly sweet smirk grew broader then the rubble that supported her fragmented, causing her to descend unto oblivion.

"…_Because none of it was ever worth the risk."_

"Mukuro-sama…!" Chrome's eye had concentrated unto the exterior, noting how 2 more shadows dawned over her.

As the ill-fated female accelerated into the depths of the murk, diverse ghouls of her past fastened unto her, jerking her nearer into the horror.

"No! No! Let go of me! Please! Please!"

Yes, she truly believed that all of them…were the same.

* * *

><p>"H-Huh?" Lengthy strings of violaceous hair were scattered all over her vision. Her pomegranate head whipped around, trying to evaluate her surroundings.<p>

"Oh…a…dream…" her plump lips heaved a relieved breathe. Her orchid orb then surveyed the sight in front of her.

A chest?

More importantly, a man's chest?

Chrome's stare had found its way unto the owner's face.

Ebony locks in total disarray with an appeased look on his face; Hibari Kyoya had never looked so harmless.

A miniscule grin had invaded her features.

"_You __are __the __only __exception.__"_

Ahh, yes that's right. There was nothing to worry about. No fears, no monsters no fiends to be cautious about for he was here, right beside her.

"_You __are __the __only __exception.__"_

It suddenly made her remember everything that has occurred…how a simple encounter at the rooftop became a huge part of his and her life, how her simple words had miraculously caught him off guard every time…and how his iciness had somehow given her comfort.

"_You __are __the __only __exception.__"_

And gradually…very gradually her contract with herself began to perish—for good. Allowing him entry to the barrier behind her lies; allowing him to rehabilitate her long battered and unmoved world.

"_You __are __the __only __exception.__"_

Yes, indeed she was perturbed; daunted that the skylark might cause further affliction and yet, the thirst of being mended was rupturing her instead.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here."_

Too good to be true—too entrapping; self-denial had struck her blind. So when she made up her mind to leave, he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

Mild and yet possessive, conveying to her his unspoken feelings.

That was when…she had…finally tasted the sky and fluttered with the skylark.

"_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_

No…not at all…his presence on the bed beside her is more than enough proof to tell it's not a dream.

She airily hiked her face and brought her dahlia lips to his forehead.

"_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception." _

One of his eyes then opened, revealing an ashen glazed eye.

"_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception."_

"Eh? Ano, gomen did I disturb you?" her demure features radiated, tickling him inside.

"_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception."_

"Go back to sleep before I bite you to death." He groggily stated as he secured his clutch around her waist.

"_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception."_

Chrome freed a complacent giggle then dandled more into Hibari.

That's precisely correct, no more second thoughts.

"_Oh and I'm on…my way to believing."_

* * *

><p>Weeeeeee~<p>

I spent so much time on this .

Hope you guys like it and most especially, hope it wasn't OOC TT_TT


End file.
